Truth
by alzgalzz
Summary: Brendan is Ste's teacher. When they go on holiday together Ste is determined to unfold the whole story of Brendans past. Long one-shot


**A really longone-shot. Took me ages to write so I hope you like it!:)**

**Alice!x**

The school bell rang softly and everyone scurried out of the classroom. I, however, stayed in the classroom. I was with my Business Studies teacher, . I liked and judging by the way I was his 'teachers pet' he seemed to like me to. He was tall, with dark hair and a bold moustache. He was handsome.

"Steven." He said. He was Irish.

"Yes, Brendan." His name rolled off my tongue.

"Steven, I've told you. You have to call me . I'm your teacher." He said smirking. He came from around his desk to stand next to me. Close.

"No." I said stubbornly .

"Are you refusing?" He said, he was just flirting now. This thing we had together was fun. We so fancied each other. We'd shared a few times locked up together, always leaving me wanting him more and more.

"Ye, problem Brendan?" I emphasised his name cheekily, smirking.

Brendan stared at me for a while before roughly pulling me towards him for a full , open mouthed, passionate kiss. He left me breathless.

"You'll be late for your next lesson." he said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"And..? It's only Drama." I said moving towards him and standing in between his open legs. I placed my hands either side of his shoulders feeling the material of his soft suit.

"You still have to go to lesson." looked up at me.

"Have you got a free lesson?" I said changing the subject.

"Yes, but I have work to do." Brendan answered.

"You consider me as work?" I said giggling.

"No, I have calendars to sort out, when I'm going on courses, and I've got to sort out my holiday." Brendan wrapped his arms around my waist comfortably.

"Holiday? Where ya going?" I asked nosily.

"Spain, France, Italy. I don't really know." He pulled me closer.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"You have school." Brendan bit his lips.

"So? I could get a holiday." I leaned closer and pecked Brendan on the lips.

"No, Steven you've got to get to class." Brendan pushed me away and stood up.

"Can I come back here after school, see how the holiday planning is getting on."

Brendan glared at me and sighed.

"Yes."

I jumped a little a squealed. It was hard to keep me away from this man, he was just so... Loveable.

When I got to Drama lesson I just told that I had a job to do for . She seemed pretty convinced, along with the rest of the class mates. Obviously though, my friend Amy knew where I really was. I wandered over to sit next to her in lesson.

"Been with lover boy?" she whispered, she knew it was a major secret. If anybody was to find out Brendan, I mean , would be sacked.

"Ye, just handing in some coursework." I said leaning over the table to grab a pencil.

"Well if that's what people are calling it these days." She whispered concentrating on her work in front of her. I looked at her and gave her an evil look, sarcastically.

"He's going on Holiday." I told Amy quietly. I leaned into her so she could hear me.

"Where?" She looked up at me with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I don't know, but I might be going with him." I widened my eyes in excitement but I noticed Amy's smile drop.

"What?" She said shocked, a bit too loud.

"Shh." I hushed her successfully.

"Ste, what are you thinking going on holiday with him?" She tugged my arm.

"I don't know for definite yet." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ste you're sixteen years old and he's twenty-nine, you can't seriously be in a serious relationship with him." She looked disappointed in me. "He's thirteen years older than you Ste."

"When I told you about our first time together, you know, you didn't kick off then." I whispered.

"Because that's just fooling around, I didn't think you were going to let it get this serious." She shook her head, not approving.

I was just about to fight back when the bell rang. Finally the end of school. I rushed over to the media department where the business studies room was. I stormed in and saw Brendan with a colleague.

"Ye-" He was shocked to see me, also kind of angry looking. "Steven, do you mind? I'm having a conversation with Sir."

"Er..Um..No." I walked out the door and waited outside the room. I tried to listen and hear if they were talking about anything important, but to my disapointment they weren't. Just some crap about school reports and computer documents.

I started to worry, how long was this conversation going to last, I probably wouldn't be able to speak to Brendan. I waited about five more minutes hesitantly. Then just as I was about to give up the teacher walked out of the door. I walked into the classroom straight after he'd left. Brendan was sat at his desk.

"Sorry." I said apologetically.

"It's OK." He said with no expression.

I saw Brendan's bag at the side of the desk and reached into it, I rummaged around for a pair of keys.

"Steven what are you doing?" Brendan said looking up from his laptop.

"Looking for keys." I said proudly.

"Why?" He asked.

"So that I can lock the door." I lifted my head up from concentrating on the back and smiled at Brendan.

"And why would my door need locking?" He said sitting back on his chair but his expression still blank.

"Because we haven't been together in ages." I answered.

"We're together now." he said. Oh my God, why does he have to make things so complicated.

"No, you know what I mean." I raised an eyebrow and said,"Together, like at each others throats, clothes off."

Brendan couldn't help but smirk. "Na." he said stubbornly. It shocked me a little.

"Please." I said. Success! I found the keys. He watched me as a wandered quickly over to the door and locked the door.

"Go get your stuff from your locker Steven, then I'll meet you at my car." he stood up and snatched the keys out of my hand unlocked the door walking out of the door.

I almost ran to my locker and grabbed my jacket, I twisted it round my self then placed my bag over my shoulders. Then I was off. I knew Brendan had a black Audi. It was smart, just like him. I walked calmly over to it noticing he was sat in side. It made me happy, the fact he did wait for me.

I got in the car and dumped my stuff in the footwell beneath me. Once I'd shut the door he looked around to see if anyone was in the small car park his car was situated in. He then leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Softly, like his mouth was made of velvet. His hand rested on my thigh. When he pulled away I felt lost, empty, meaningless.

"Put ye belt on." he ordered. I obeyed him and settled in my seat as he spun down the streets.

"Where we going?" I asked curiously.

"Back to mine." he said. He then paused. "We're going to be 'Together'" he said with a smile on his face. I knew what he meant by 'together'. The 'together' I described as 'at each others throats, clothes off'.

"Alright, sounds good to me." I said staring out of the passenger seat window.

"Good boy." he said. He patted my leg softly, I felt my whole body tingle.

"I told Amy about the holiday." I said shyly.

"Aye, what did she say?" He asked, eyes on the road.

"She.. Urm.. She asked where you were going." I wasn't going going to tell Brendan that she wasn't happy about it.

"I'm thinking of going to Brazil." He said, glancing quickly at me to discover my reaction.

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"Brazil for three weeks, Rio de Janeiro." He said calmly.

"That's a long way away, and for a long time." I was aware that I sounded worried.

"I know, you'll have to make sure you have a believable excuse to tell your parents, why you're going away for three weeks." Brendan said his smile wide.

"Oh My Lord!" I was shocked. "You've decided to take me with you?"

Brendan looked at me and nodded. If he wasn't driving I would of pounced on him. I wouldn't be able to thank him enough.

When we pulled up at Brendan's place we got out of the car. I'd been to Brendan's house many times. It posh, swanky, clean and always smells fresh. He lives in an estate full of big posh mansions. Cheryl, his sister shares his house with him. I think Cheryl is the one person the properly approves of me and Brendan, she knows the rules of pupil/teacher stuff but doesn't seem to care. She's lovely, tall and blond.

When myself and Brendan walk through the door Cheryl is in the kitchen making something including a very big bowl of lettuce.

"Hi Bren." She says walking into the hall way. "Oh, hi Ste."

"Hi." Me and Brendan chant together.

"I didn't know you were coming back tonight Ste." Cheryl said taking the leaf of lettuce she had in her hand and placing it in her mouth. Nibbling happily.

"Brendan invited me back." I said looking up at Brendan.

"Ye" Brendan agreed softly.

"I'm making a salad if you both want one." Cheryl said walking back into the kitchen.

"Na, Chez. Me and Steven are going upstairs in my room." He said brashly.

"OK." she called back.

At that moment I felt so happy, excited and joyful. Brendan wanted to be with me. We went up to his room and as soon as we were in his room he was the one that was all over me. He was acting hungry. He practically ate the whole of my body. He explored me from head to toe with his mouth and hands. I let him, I wanted nothing more than this. After we lay together on his bed. Both a little out of breath.

"What should I say to my parents?" I panted.

"About what?" Brendan replied nuzzling my neck.

"Brazil, coming on holiday with you." I said pushing him away so that I was talking to his head.

"I don't know, just say it's a trip at school." Brendan answered. He was always full of good ideas.

"Perfect excuse" I said kissing him briefly but powerfully.

"You might also need a good excuse for that love bite on yer neck." Brendan said smirking nearly breaking into laughter.

"Oh, Brendan!" I said pushing him away playfully.

The next day I wake up in Brendan's bed. It feels good to have him next to me. His alarm clock is screaming at me. I look at the time, 6:30. OMG, it's so early. I turn around, which is hard because Brendan's holding me close. I kiss him on the nose and smile, I feel happy, like this is where I belong. Bren opens his eyes.

"Morning." Brendan says with a groggy voice. He sounds so sexy, all rough.

"Morning ." I say seductively.

"You call me Brendan at school, but at home." He says raising his eyebrows.

"Well you teach me a lot more here. A lot more interesting stuff." I lean into his ear and whisper, "I learn by doing things. Practice makes perfect."

I kissed Brendan forcefully savouring the way I could taste him and feeling his tongue playing around with mine. I pulled away.

"School can wait." I said shuffling around so that I was laid on top of Bren.

"No. I'm not being the one to ruin your education." Brendan said.

"Stop being so boring Brendan." I purr licking and biting Brendan's bottom lip. He groans giving in.

-/-

So then it's twelve o'clock until be both eventually pull ourselves out of bed and turn up at the school. We don't arrive together, we're not aloud, that's what Brendan said. When I got into class I spotted Amy straight away, I walked over to her regretting what she's going to say.

"well you finally arrive" she said looking up at my from her English work.

"Ye, rough night" I mumble trying my hardest to hide my smirk, I fail.

"Rough night." she nods sitting big on her chair. Then it clicks, she sits up in shock. "OMG!"

"Amy keep your voice down." I exclaim quietly with an edgy look as my eyes scan the room.

"Rough night, with someone?" She whispered.

"Maybe." I tried not to look at her.

"He must be bloody good in bed Ste, if you always keep going back for more." she nudged me playfully.

"Who?" I asked leaning back on my chair and staring at her.

"Brendan." she said with a smile on her face. She seemed proud of her discovery.

"For your information Amy, he is good in bed. That good that I'm going on holiday with him." I snap carrying peacefully on with my work.

"So it's for definite then?" she asked.

"Yup, we're going to Brazil." I replied. She shook her head then that was it, no more words until we said 'Bye' when the bell went. We had lunch and didn't speak a word to each other. Until she asked me.

"Did you stay over at 's last night?" she sounded curious.

"Ye, and then we stayed in bed until eleven o'clock this morning." I say munching away at a chicken and lettuce wrap. It reminds he of Brendan's place. His sisters salads.

"And you both just over slept?" She asked concentrating on the food in front of her.

"No. We had like another two rounds." I said smiling and giggling. To my surprise Amy giggled as well.

"Urgh, you randy thing." Amy said. I chuckled. "So when are you both going to Brazil?"

"I don't know I am going to go and ask now." I told her.

"Can I come with you?" She looked at my with puppy dogs eyes.

I sighed, persuaded. "yes."

So after we'd eaten me and Amy trotted over to 's classroom. He was sat there chilling, it looked almost as if he was waiting for me.

"Hey Bren." I whispered as I entered the room.

"Stephen." He greeted me nodding his head.

"I brought Amy with me." I held a hand out gesturing towards Amy.

"OK." Brendan didn't look to happy, but he played along. Amy and I lifted ourselves up onto the desk in front of Brendan's desk. It was the table where I usually sat in his lesson. Where I would stare at him endlessly, licking my lips and watching him squirm knowing he was mega turned on. I would never get any work done in his lessons.

"So I came to ask when we're going to Brazil?" I asked.

"Well actually I was thinking instead of going during school we could go when you're on your study leave." Brendan ignored Amy's presence and focused on me, thankfully.

"Ye, if it's OK with you getting time off work." I said fiddling with my thumbs.

"Ye." Brendan stood up and walked around his desk pulling me close to him. Just as he was about to kiss me Amy interrupted.

"Guys." She nudged us both, hard. "There's a teacher coming."

She was right, Brendan bounced back off me as the teacher entered. entered. Urgh, I hated that woman. She fancies Brendan and when she tries get all up close with him you can see how uncomfortable he is.

"Oh, Hey Sir." she says noticing me and Amy sat there. I glare at her with an evil look. "Just came to ask you if your coming to Andy's party tonight."

Brendan looked at me, then back at her. "No. I've got guest coming over tonight. It's kind of important as well."

"Oh, OK." She looked disappointed. When she left Brendan came straight back to me.

"Who's your guest?" I asked placing my hands on his shoulders.

"You." he said kissing me. I heard Amy sigh and laugh a little.

Four weeks later...

It was my first day of study leave, a Monday. Brendan had to go into work today but tomorrow he was taking his three weeks off for Brazil. I don't need any excuses for the being off school, but I did for my parents. I just told them I was going on a camping trip with some mates from school for three weeks. They didn't seem to care and played along with it.

My parents knew I was in a relationship with someone, because it was a rare occasion when I actually came home and slept in my own bed. They thought I was staying around at my 'girlfriends' house, but really they had no idea. I spent most nights at Brendan's place, either in bed together or downstairs watching to the TV and talking to Cheryl. It was like my second home, only this one was better.

When I woke up that morning Brendan was gone, a note on the table saying...

'Gone to work, see you at four. Counting down the hours until tomorrow. B x'

It made me smile. I threw some clothes on and walked out of his bedroom watching where I was walking so I didn't trip over suitcases. I went down the stairs to see Cheryl watching TV.

"Oh. Hey love." She said ever so softly.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Brendan's gone to work." She smiled at me. I went to go sit next to her on the sofa.

"I know, he left a note." I replied.

"He's looking forward to tomorrow." Cheryl told me. It surprised me a little, I'm glad he was looking forward to it. Just me and him together.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, Ste I've never seen him so happy." she leaned into me. Happy, he was happy with me. And now there was nothing stoping us. I didn't go to school anymore, maybe we could go public. Maybe we could be like, a proper couple. So when Brendan got home I decided to ask him.

"Bren." I asked looking up at him, my head was laid on his chest and he was cuddling me soothingly.

"Yup." He mumbled.

"Now that, erm, me and you, are like.. A... Like... A proper couple." I looked up at him to check his reaction, he was calm enough. "Can we go public?" I ask biting my lip down, scared.

"Steven, the only person that knows I'm..." he stutters on the word. "You know."

"Gay." I correct him.

"Ye, that. The only person is my sister. No one else knows, and I'd rather keep it that way." Brendan squeezes me tighter.

"OK" I sigh.

The next day I was tired. I didn't sleep a) because of Brendan's distractions b) because I was excited for the holiday and c) because I worried in case Brendan is ashamed of me.

Ten thirty and we were out the door. Brendan insisted we got a taxi to the airport because he wasn't comfortable with leaving his car in the car park for three weeks. I felt queazy on the plane, it was a long journey and I only told Brendan, half way through, that it was my first time flying. He soon comforted me though by placing a reassuring hand on my thigh.

"Ye OK Steven?" Brendan asked politely.

"Ye, ye." I replied turning to smile at him. "So why Brazil?"

"I've got mates over there." He stared down the isle then back at me.

"Mates?" I questioned curiously.

"Just Walker and his wife." Brendan told me, his hand still rested on my thigh.

"Who's walker?" I said inquisitively.

"An old friend, we were.." Brendan paused in his sentence, "close" he said hesitantly.

"He was your boyfriend?" I said quickly.

"No!" Brendan said sharply tightening his grip on my thigh. "He has a wife."

"So you were just close friends?" I asked placing my hand on top of where Brendan's was, on my thigh.

"Yes, we just-" he stopped in his tracks, "Doesn't matter."

"Tell me." I snapped angrily.

"No, it doesn't matter." Brendan looked around making sure no one was listening in to our conversation.

"Well it does now." I removed my hand from Brendan.

"No." Brendan said abruptly, he took his hand way and folded his arms across his chest. But he was only angry at me for a few minutes because I brought him back around with my persuasive skills. I just whispered in his ear all the things we could do in Brazil, in the hotel, in the bed, or even just anywhere.

-/-

When we got in to the taxi after the plane had landed we went straight to the luxury apartment we were staying in. Very fancy. We were greeted by a tall, long haired man, Walker, by the looks of it.

"Walker." Brendan addressed the man. He held his had out and Walker shook it, limply.

"Brendan." He said, he lips were pouted and his jaw was held tightly. "who have you brought with you then?"

"This is Steven." Brendan told Walker. I shook Walkers hand softly.

"Hi Steven." he smiled.

"Call me Ste." I said abruptly. I felt quite jealous of him because I knew he had a past with Brendan.

"I'll take you both in to the apartment, show you were everything's at." Walker ordered walking through the opened door.

"No, we can settle ourselves in." Brendan insisted.

"OK." Walker lowered his eyebrows in confusion but sure enough, he obeyed Brendan by leaving us.

"C'mon Steven." Brendan lead us into the apartment.

I wandered straight over to the sofa and placed my luggage behind it. I paced over to the kitchen scanning the fridge. Brendan watched me.

"Quit staring Bren" I begged.

"Sorry, yer just so hot." He said smirking. He sat on the sofa fingering one of the cousins.

"Ye, you're right. A glass of water will cool me down." I agreed reverting to the fridge to grab the water jug. I poured my self a glass then strode over to Brendan taking small sips of the beverage.

I watched Brendan bite his lips satisfied. I sat near him and couldn't resist giving him a small, quick kiss.

"Hurry up and drink that water." he suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you promised that we could do all sorts in the bedroom, when we were on that plane." Bren licked his lips.

"Well I forgot to tell you one thing." I drank more.

"What?" Brendan said impatiently.

"I won't step a foot in that bedroom until you've told me about you and Walker." I teased.

"Great, bathroom first then." Brendan smirked playfully.

"Haha." I laughed sarcastically, "Seriously Brendan."

"We're just friends Steven." he told me looking down at his lap.

"So why don't I believe you?" I asked.

"I don't know." Brendan finally looked at me. I was about to dig for more answers but a young lady appeared in the door way. She was short with jet black hair and rich brown eyes.

"Olá senhores." She greeted us with a big smile and the Portuguese language. "im sua empregada doméstica por três semanas"

Brendan and I looked at her in complete confusion. She laughed at our response.

"Hello Gentlemen, I will be your house maid for three weeks." she continued smiling wide. "My name is Ciprianna. You may just call me Anna."

I stood up to go and give Ciprianna a welcoming hug. "I'm Ste, he's Brendan." I said pulling a face as if to say 'That's Brendan, the useless one, although I do love him'. She laughed and I happily laughed with her.

"I will come and make your apartment every two days at one o'clock, sharp." She informed us. "Vejo você em dois dias" she fluttered through the door then turned back at us, "That means 'see you in two days' by the way"

When she finally departed I turned around to Brendan smiling. "Aw, she was sweet." I said.

"Ye, adorable." Brendan stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He kissed my deeply, I thought I was going to lose my tongue down his throat. It was good to feel like he would never be able to let go of me. He dug his fingers into me so hard that it was only reason I pulled away.

"Ow." I said clutching his hands a throwing them off me. Brendan looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, you just tease me." He replied licking my spit from his own lips.

"How do I tease you?" I asked running my fingers through his dark hair.

"I've told you once, I'll tell you pbefore. You're just so hot!" Brendan whispered seductively.

No matter how much I wanted to know about what happened between Brendan and Walker, right now I couldn't resist Brendan's touch. I wanted him all over me, on top of me, inside me, around me. Anything, I just wanted to be with Brendan.

"Bedroom?" I ask.

"Yep." Brendan agrees dragging me into the bedroom.

After fierce, rocky and rasping events in the bedroom I was all hot and breathless. I climbed out of bed exited the bedroom then returned with a refreshing drink.

"It's a bit early for that isn't it?" Brendan said gesturing towards the glass of Labrini in my hands.

"So what?" I said not caring.

"Steven, your sixteen. Don't try acting older that you are." Brendan snapped.

"What?" that hurt, I felt quite angry. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No."

"Well you've just done a good job of patronising me." I guzzled the drink down my throat. Suddenly, Brendan through the drink out of my hands and pulled me down to the bed with him.

"I broke it off with Walker nearly a year ago now. I broke his heart, but he soon went back to his wife." Brendan said into my ears.

"You finally start talking about it." I said softly.

"You gave me what I wanted, I'm giving you what you wanted." Brendan kissed me lightly.

"So he was your boyfriend?" I asked.

Brendan sighed. "Yes."

"Was it serious?"

"Ye." he looked down in shame. "I don't know. The sex was good but.. It was meaningless."

I nodded, I tried to comfort Brendan, he obviously missed Walker a bit. It was my job to help him realise that he could move on and be with me.

The next day flew by, we went sight seeing. Brendan wanted to go to Sugar Loaf Mountain, so we did. Then I wanted to go to Christo Redentor, so we went got pictures of that. We were both exhausted afterwards so we went and relaxed on Ipanema Beach for two or three hours. By the time we got back to the apartment it was six o'clock in the evening. Brendan took me to a restaurant and we stayed out until ten o'clock. On our way back we bumped into Walker.

"Brendan." Walker sounded surprised. "How's the apartment? Is it up to your standards?"

"Yes." Brendan nodded.

"Ciprianna's nice." I butted in, complementing the maid.

"Yes, she's sweetheart isn't she." Walker agreed. He seemed to be looking at Brendan when he was talking, even if he was talking to me.

"C'mon Steven." Brendan dragged me away.

"What have you done today?" Walker called after us.

"This an' that." Brendan replied bluntly. Bren continued walking.

"I must say Brendan-" Walker called louder, Brendan turned around to see Walker. "He looks a bit young for you, that one."

"Stop being jealous Simon." Brendan said pulling me towards him and kissing me roughly. He cupped my cheeks and pushed me towards his mouth. It felt forced and I knew he was only doing it to make 'Simon' jealous.

When we got back to the apartment, I said nothing. I just went along with it all.

When Ciprianna came to the house on Thursday I had a bit of a chat with her. Brendan had gone to the shops to get food and he said something about 'Brazilian Dishes', I don't know, I wasn't really listening to him. So off he went, then when one o'clock chimed Anna entered.

"Ciprianna!" I said with a tone of relief.

"Ste." She cheered in reply. She hugged me affectionately. Her smile never faded.

"I need to ask for your advice." I proclaimed.

"Boyfriend trouble?" She laughed prancing over to the kitchen area cleaning around the surfaces.

I hesitated an answer. "Ye."

"Fire away then darling." she said sweetly.

"What do you do when you think your boyfriend is using you to get back at his ex?" I said leaning on the wall near the fridge inspecting Anna's work.

"Walker?" Ciprianna asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" I looked puzzled.

"They were together for years, they had a huge house together in Vitoria. I worked for them there, until they split up and sold the house. Walker married a little slut who didn't care who she was marrying. And Brendan moved to England." she informed me.

Oh my Lord, this woman was my saviour. She had just give me the key to the biggest lock ever. Brendan told me that he broke it off with Walker and that Walker was devastated, I now understand why, Walker and Brendan were practically a married couple. And I see why Walker's so jealous of me, because I'm with his Brendan.

"Wha-" I was speechless.

"Opps." Ciprianna raised her hand and covered her mouth in shock. "Have I said too much?"

"No, you've said everything I needed to know." I said nodding.

"Good, let me know if you need anything else. I know Brendan inside and out." She scurried along and went into the bedroom through to the bathroom.

I turned around and realised Brendan stood in the door way. His eyebrows were raised and he didn't look happy at all.

"I'm sorry." I followed Brendan into the bedroom.

"Why didn't you just ask me to tell you?" Brendan asked in a raised voice.

"Because you wouldn't have told me." I back chatted. We entered the bathroom where Ciprianna was cleaning.

"Ciprianna, can I dismiss you please?" Brendan said, not as a question, an order.

"Sim." she said 'yes' and then practically ran out of the house.

"What Anna told you wasn't true." Brendan told me and he sat down on to the bed making himself comfy.

"It was Brendan." I said sitting on the bed beside him.

"Me and Walker are over. End of." Brendan said, he went all stroppy and folded his arms.

"Do you still love him?" I whispered trying to calm Brendan down.

"No." He snapped.

"Brendan-" I started.

"No!" he repeated louder.

He left me speechless.

"I'm so sorry Brendan, please don't blame it Anna though." I said gently. I got no reply.

"I quote 'What do you do when you think your boyfriend is using you to get back at his ex?'" Brendan said, each word got louder every time. "Why would you think I was using you?"

"The kiss last night, I thought it was just to show off I front of Walker." I said looking down in shame.

"No, Steven, no." Brendan put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. "If anything Walker should be showing off in front of me."

"What? Why?" I asked looking up a Brendan.

He hesitated. "When we sold the house, I gave three quarters of it to Walker."

"Why?"

"So that he'd stay here and invest in these apartments." Brendan told me.

"But how did you know he would definitely buy them?" I asked with a soft tone in my voice.

"Because when we were... Like... Together, we nearly did buy them and rent them out to people. But we just never came round to doing it." Brendan leaked information.

"And why did you want him to stay here?" I said.

"Because I wanted him out of my hair." Brendan replied.

"Is that why you broke up? Because you got sick of him?" I questioned.

"No, we broke up because his divorce papers from his other wife were getting filled in and he got all worked up about it and took it out on me." Brendan kissed my forehead reassuringly as I continued looking up at him.

"Why does he have a wife now then? Why doesn't he just have a boyfriend?" my questions kept coming.

"Because he won't admit anything to himself." Brendan shuffled a bit making himself comfy. "when I kissed you last night, it was because I wanted to tease him, not make him feel jealous. He has to live with his wife, he'd much rather have a boyfriend. I know be would. So kissing you was a way of me telling him that he should just give up and give himself what he really wants. Men, not women." I was shocked. Brendan had just completed the story. He had given me everything I needed to know.

I kissed him fiercely, thankfully. He kissed me back. He had just told me the truth.

But really, the truth was... The next morning when I woke up, Doug was beside me.

It was all a dream.


End file.
